The Legacy
by GallifreyanGoddess
Summary: It's been almost five years since Buffy sent Angel to hell, and she's been missing ever since. What happens when she reappears one night with more then one secret.


**Hi guys! So I'm back on writing and I am doing well I think so far for this fanfiction. I can't say for sure whether or not I will be going back to my other fics but I will try to work on this one as much as possible. I have had the idea for this piece of work for a year or so now so I'm happy to finally start it. Buffy's outfit links will be on my profile. Please Read and Review. Let the Show start!**

Chapter one: Return to Sunnydale

Buffy grinned as she drove past the _Welcome to Sunnydale_ sign. She was ecstatic to be back and followed the directions she had been given. When she arrived, she stepped out of the car and walked around to the back. She opened the door and gazed at the sleeping figure who sat there. She was tiny, with a little heart shaped face surrounded by angelic chocolate curls. Her green eyes fluttered open and her mouth displayed a bright smile.

"Mummy!" she cried and Buffy gently stroked her cheek before she unbuckled her and brought her into her arms. Slamming the door, she walked over to the car trunk and opened it with her free hand. She pulled out her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She entered the front door with the little girl still in her arms.

She found what appeared to be set up as a room for the girl and placed her in the pink bed, tucking the blankets in all around her. She found a doll sitting on a rocking chair in the corner of the room and gave it to the girl, who eagerly hugged it tight.

"Mummy has to go out for a bit, all right sweetie?" Buffy whispered to her and the small girl nodded. "Okay mummy" she mumbled and with that she fell asleep.

Buffy kissed her forehead before stepping out of the room and closing the door quietly behind her. "I'm going out!" She called to the others in the house before going out the front door and slamming it behind her.

* * *

Angel walked through an alley but stopped when he smelt blood lots of it. He sped up his pace and turned a sharp angle that's when he saw it. Lying flat on the ground was a man with a bite mark on his neck surrounded by blood, signifying it was another vampires doing. He growled when he heard movement behind him and turned to see a petite woman walking slowly towards him.

"It's late, I'm Tired and I'm not in the mood for a fight" he announced, before looking the woman over.

She was pretty with long wavy blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders and dark eyes. She had tanned ivory skin and pretty green eyes. She was entrancing and after a moment of staring at her he realized she was looking at him with a look of shock. No longer entranced he finally recognized her. "Buffy?" he said just as she said "Angel?"

He met her halfway and threw his arms around her, holding her tighter than he ever had; in return she did the same.

"What are you doing here?" Angel quickly asked stepping away and Buffy looked hurt "What am I doing here? I could ask you the same thing, Angel." She said and caressed his cheek. "You were in a Hell Dimension…because of me" she said the last part sadly and he sighed. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, of course but how?" she added quickly, a small smile replacing her grimace, and Angel smiled. "No one is entirely sure, we don't understand how, but I've been back in Sunnydale for four years, where have you been?"

Buffy frowned "I would rather not talk about that."

* * *

Angel studied Buffy as they walked to the front door and up the stairs. She dressed much fancier than he remembered, but then she was also older then he remembered, but that wasn't all; there was something different about her that he just couldn't figure out. "Are you sure we should do this?" Buffy asked him nervously "because you know, we could always…um…come back later" she blabbered on and Angel placed a gentle kiss to her hand, which he now held in his own. "It'll be fine" he comforted and she sighed before letting out a quiet "Okay." he knocked on the door and waited a minute before it opened to reveal Willow.

"Hey Angel" she spoke quietly not noticing Buffy yet. "Is there something wrong?" she questioned and Angel shook his head.

"No, there's someone here to see you" he answered looking at Buffy. She stepped into the light and Willow gasped.

"Buffy!"

Willow threw her arms around the girl and pulled her into a tight embrace. Buffy smiled "Hey Willow" she exclaimed, returning the embrace awkwardly. "It's been a while" she added as Willow laughed.

"Yep" Willow replied letting go of Buffy and stepping back, not noticing Buffy lick her lips. "So…what's new with you, Buffy?"

Buffy grimaced slightly but immediately put a smile back on her face "Well I moved back to Sunnydale, That's something new" Willow simple laughed and Angel frowned, "it's been 5 years, there has to be something new" Willow persisted and Buffy shrugged

"I'll tell you when it comes to it, when it's important"

Angel's frown deepened as he looked Buffy up and down again, paying attention to the smallest details. There was definitely something different about her and he wanted to know what it was. Willow didn't notice anything, from what Angel could tell and but he knew he was right.

They were now sitting on the patio furniture on the front porch and Willow was telling Buffy about everything that had happened in her life since she had left.

"… and Oz and I are still together of course. We love each other more than ever, and I don't think that'll change any time soon" She finished grinning happily at an overwhelmed looking Buffy.

"That's...uh...great Wills" she replied and Willow nodded, before shivering. "Well," Willow started before shivering again "I think it's time we went inside" she finished before she turned and walked into the house obviously expecting them to follow and Angel did. However Buffy stopped right in front of the door and growled in annoyance.

Willow looked confused "What's wrong Buffy?" she asked curiously "Aren't you going to come in?" Buffy just stood there and shrugged. Angel shook his head in denial "No" he muttered "No, No, No." He cursed under his breath and before anyone else could say anything he was back outside holding Buffy by the throat against a wall.

Willow gasped "BUFFY!" she cried and began walking towards the door quickly. "Willow, stay back" he commanded and she stopped on the spot seeing Buffy's reaction. She didn't seem to mind being up against a wall and she simply smirked at Angel's hand grasping her throat. She chuckled "Oh, come now _Lover_, You wouldn't hurt me would you?" She teased and Angel growled.

Buffy sighed before putting a hand up and attempting to pull Angel's hand off her, Angel's grimace deepened "Tell me the truth, Why are you here?" Buffy simply laughed humorlessly. "Gosh, I-I was hoping we can get back together. What do you think? We have a shot?" she answered sarcastically, using Angelus's earlier words against him and he cringed as he remembered saying that to her. "Alright." she put on her game face and both Willow and Angel winced. Using Angel's momentary distraction to help her she pushed him to the floor and straddled him, with her hands on his chest.

"This remind you of anything?" she purred seductively and Angel snarled at her, causing Buffy to place a feather light kiss on his mouth. "Shush… Well, I'm afraid I have to cut our little party short" She jumped back and began walking away, swaying her hips as she did. "Oh and one more thing, my Angel," she paused turning to look at him for a moment "pleased stay out of our way." She pleaded before blowing him a kiss and disappearing into the night.

* * *

Angel was back to brooding, but this time more than usual. He was utterly devastated and he didn't know what to feel anymore, other than sadness. The woman he loved was dead and a demon had taken her body as a host. He just stood on Willow's front porch, staring off into the direction Buffy left towards.

After a few minutes, he turned slowly on his heel and walked back into the house before plopping down next to Willow on the coach. He turned to look at her and he wasn't surprised at what he saw. Willow sat with her knees to her chest and her face buried in her knees. She was obviously crying and her whole body was shaking. "Willow" he said quietly and stood up "I'm going to go after her" he continued and she stopped shaking for a minute "What?" she mumbled disbelievingly and she looked up at him. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, it's Buffy, I mean it _looks_ like Buffy, not just like another demon."

Angel sighed "But it has to be done, I can't just let her go around killing people" He argued and Willow winced. "Fine, but before you go will you call Oz and tell him to come here?" She questioned and he nodded "Of course."

* * *

20 minutes and a Phone call later, Angel was off in search for Buffy. He was having a harder time with this then he'd ever admit, though he was sure Willow understood how he felt. He was putting everything that had just happened with her into place. The man's drained body he had found earlier, before seeing her, with its petite bite mark so fresh, she had just killed him. It should have been obvious at the first moment, what with her missing heartbeat, and cold flesh. And after that there was more, she had all but refused to tell him what had happened within those five years, probably because they had most likely been spent draining and murdering innocent souls.

There was one thing though that he didn't know what to think of. When she had told him to stay out of the way she had said_ don't get in our way _not my way, _our_ way. Meaning there was someone else, she wasn't alone. He prayed with all his unbeating heart that it wasn't a lover.

He finally was able to track her scent, and, in following it, he was led to a graveyard. He kept out of view while he watched her. She maneuvered herself through the graves "I know you're there Angel, so why don't you come out?"

Angel exhaled sharply before stepping out into her line of view. She smiled when she saw him. "So you came anyways? Even though I told you to stay away, that's not very nice of you is it, _Angel_" She lectured him and he ignored her. He slowly started walking towards her grasping tightly to the stake in his pocket. "I'm so sorry" he told her sincerely once he got close. "Why?" She asked him, understanding what he meant "It's not like it's your fault…" she paused for a minute before laughing "Actually it is" She finished before placing another harsh kiss on his lips and starting to walk away "But I wouldn't trade it for the world."

* * *

Angel stood in that alley for what seemed like hours. Her last words to him, they had killed him inside. Did she truly blame him for her death? Or did she say that just to hurt him? Either way it made him feel guiltier then before knowing that he possibly had something to do with her death.

His catatonic state was interrupted when he felt a slight burning sensation. He looked down to see that he was, indeed, on fire. He hissed and clenched his teeth through the pain. He started running, going into the shade as often as possible, towards his apartment. He was suddenly glad he had kept the place, even though he did not require it as he lived in his mansion now. He put the fire out before passing out on his bed, finding comfort in the faint scent of Buffy that still lay there.


End file.
